


I admit it, you do look really sexy when you wear glasses

by travellinghopefully



Series: Drabble prompts from tumblr [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, teensy smidgen of smut, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinghopefully/pseuds/travellinghopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr drabble prompt from @spleenwhovian</p><p>The prompt was, whouffaldi, "I admit it, you do look really sexy when you wear glasses."</p><p>The prompt is so long, it has to be the title or too many words are used up!</p><p>Really fluffy, but the merest hint of smut...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I admit it, you do look really sexy when you wear glasses

Nonchalance had failed when he dropped his mug and book.

Clara giggled.

The Doctor stared, he was sure she had said....No, not possible. It had definitely sounded like “sexy” though.

She reached forward and lifted the glasses from his nose. 

He blinked.

She folded them carefully, sliding them into his pocket.

She gripped his lapels firmly, pulling him towards her.

His arms mutinied and he found himself threading his fingers through her lustrous hair.

Standing on tip-toe, pressing her lips against his, her tongue ghosted across his mouth.

Opening to her, he groaned and joyously lost all sense of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles are addictive, keep the prompts coming please, and if you don't want to select from the list, that's also fine
> 
> BUT - no long prompts at the mo, I am long prompted out....*looks at whimpering pile of wips* (hush my pretties), *drags blanket over the wips*
> 
> Hated this - tell me
> 
> Love this - prompt me and tell me
> 
> Really loved this - prompt me and tell others
> 
> Thank you - love you all.


End file.
